Ash Gets Misty a Bike(Ash's perspective)
by Mephistopheles
Summary: A revised edition of my first (and only) AAMRN re-done so I could write Misty's perspective on this magical night. I'll have Misty's perspective out in Dec. or Jan. Please R/R!


Hello. This is my first AAMRN, so it might not be too good. BTW, the idea for "Captain Legeaux" is from Star Trek; so if you like ST:TNG email me. Neways, here it goes!  
  
It was a long day; Ash just got beaten by a pesky Bug Catcher on the way back to Pallet Town for a visit. "ARGH!" Ash yelled, his ego badly bruised after such a pathetic show of his master skill. It must have been his headache he got from a huge "accidental" Pika-shock. "Dang, Ash! You really got whooped that time! Though I don't know if I expected anymore from you! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Misty was on a roll. She loves picking Ash. If that wasn't enough, Ash had been with mixed emotions for around two months about his feelings toward Misty. (Really for the past six years, but he had shrugged off all of that crap about him and Misty.) They stopped at the Viridian City Inn for the night. It was getting dark. So they checked in at the counter, picked up their keys, and went to their individual rooms. "Hope you have better luck next time, Ash!" Misty's mean. "Good night, to you, Misty." He changed into his nightclothes and lay on the bed to think. How could he possibly love her? She was always mean to him! She had FUN picking on him every day since they met. Pitching some mean little joke at him. But through all that, he loved her. "I. I love Misty Waterflower!" He said it almost loud enough for her to hear through the walls. "What'd you say, Ash?" Misty yelled. " Uh, is that a rhetorical question or did you not hear me?" Ash said in a panicked voice. Misty replied, "That is a real question, dimwit! What did you say?!" " Nothing! And don't call me dimwit!! That makes me mad! Hmph!" "Whew! I've got to be quieter! That was close! You know, the only reason she's still with me is because she doesn't have that stupid bicycle! Hmmm. I could get her a bike! She would love that! But she might leave. Wait! She's been with us so long, she wouldn't leave Brock and I! That's it! I'll get her a bike!  
  
Ash sneaks out of his room very quietly, leaving Pikachu in his poké- ball. Thinking to himself, "I don't know if anything is open at this time of night, but I'll try!"  
  
~ 15 minutes pass ~ "Hey, the pokémart here has a selection of bicycles! Cool!" Ash walks into the building to get the one he loved a bike. "Yes, how may I help you today?" You know, for being a graveyard shift cashier, that sounded pretty cheerful! "I was wondering where the bicycles are?"Ash replied. "Oh, there're over there" she said as she pointed toward the back corner of the unusually large pokémart. "Oh my God! They have the exact bicycle she had! What a coincidence! Sure has a lot of scratches, though." So he walks up to the counter to pay for the present, however asks the clerk, " What happened to this bike?" The clerk said, "Oh, that one? Careful with that one. Might want to fix that up a little. Someone actually found that one in the woods!" Ash's eyes grew wide. "Where did you find that bike?! Tell me NOW!!!" Sweat was dripping down Ash's face. "Uh, I think it was found between Pallet Town and here! Please don't hurt me!" Wow! This is the best present I could get her! She's got to love it!  
  
So he rides the bike to the hotel. " It runs great!" Ash was so happy! But he realized if he gave her this, he would have to tell Misty how he feels about her. He had held it in too long. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
He walked up to Misty's room with the bike next to him.  
  
He knocked on the door.  
  
"WHAT?! IT'S.. 1:23 IN THE MORNING! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"  
  
Misty's crabby. "Uh, yeah. It's Ash; I need to talk to you. It's very important." "*Grrr* I thought you would be too embarrassed to talk to anyone after that battle today! HA!" Misty's mean. " Just let me in, please? I really need to tell you something." She got up and opened the door. "What?! You had a bad drea. Oh my God!!! A BIKE! YOU GOT ME A BIKE!" She pulled him and the present into her room. " How'd you get this? Where'd you get this? Why'd you get this?" Misty was so excited! " I went to the Pokémart to get you a bike and they had this! In case you don't know, this is YOUR bike. The one I crashed six years ago." He was getting more confident now that she wasn't so gripey. "It is?! Oh, thank you, Ash!!" She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ash turned fire truck red! She accually kissed him! Wow! They hugged for about a minute then Ash said, "Misty, I got this for you to show you.uh.Misty, I love you! I've had these feelings since about the time we met. If you don't feel the same way that's.MMMM!!" Misty laid him on the bed and was kissing him! He was SO happy! (Not nessicarily because she was frenching him, but because she WAS kissing him, that meant she felt the same way!!!) They kept it up until bout 3:00. "Misty, I should go back to my room. Brock will be up soon; he said he wanted to get an early start at the day and I would prefer telling him I love you instead of showing him!" "You're right. But what about the bike, Ashy?" "Don't worry. We're going to tell Brock about us, I just don't want him to walk into us kissing!" he said in a soothing voice. "Wait!" Misty yelled. "I have something for you too." She then pulled out a card. Here's what it said: "I love you, Ash!! ;-) I always have and I always will!!!" As Ash read the card, Misty was talking. "I love you, Ash Ketchum. I do, I have, and I will forever, with all of my heart!" "I love you too, Misty. I really do! Very much! One thing, though. Pleeeeeeeease stop picking on me like you do!! I might of told you all this earlier if you had been a little nicer!" Ash said that, and almost regreted saying it so 'forcefully` like he did. But apparently Misty didn't care. "It's just that I've felt like this for a long time, too. But how was I to know you would feel the same way? I'm just glad that we can be together forever as a couple now." Ash walked back over to her and gave her one last kiss, and then he went back to his room. He was still amazed that through all that meanness toward Ash, Misty loved him just as much as he did her!  
  
Ash went to his room just in time, too. Brock came in about ten minutes later. "Hey, Ash! Sleep well?" Ash really deserves credit for holding back the smile that wanted to come out right then. "Brock, why don't you come with me to Misty's room?"  
  
Ash sat down between Misty and Brock. " Brock, Misty and I have something to say." Brock saw something in their eyes. Brock replied, " Oh, you told Misty you loved her? Or was is the other way around?"  
  
"Holy Shit!" Misty said. " How did you know that?! Oh, Ash told me. But how'd you know?!"  
  
"Well, for the past two years, I've really seen the chemistry build. It wasn't hard to see. The way y'all react to each other, the way y'all look at each other when one isn't looking. It's kinda obvious. Secondly, I heard you scream out 'I love you, Ash!!!` at bout 2:30!"  
  
So Ash and Misty think there's not too much more explaining, so they pack up, and head to Pallet Town.  
  
  
  
That's the story for now. What I'm going to do is write this story again in Misty's perspective. For now, that's it! Hope you liked my first AAMRN! 


End file.
